The Pain Of Reality
by NewBOWS15
Summary: Tragedy strikes Beca and Jesse can't seem to cope with it all, everyone's right there for support but is it enough? RECONSTRUCTED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.**

 **I've updated this story, it still has the same base plot just with more stuff added xx**

* * *

Beca woke up suddenly, an odd feeling rushed through her body as she slowly detangled herself from Jesse. She looked around her room and ended gazing at her window, the slight breeze made the curtains swaying the January coldness. Another wave of strangeness racked her small body and she began shivering, she attempted to lie back down and snuggle into the warmth of her boyfriend of 3 years when her eyes went black. She panicked at her sudden loss of vision, her heart beat raised and she breathed in and out heavily until her eyes showed her the door to her closet once more. "Becs?" Jesse grumbled as he turned onto his back and slowly opened his eyes "What's up?".

" I don't know, my eyes just went I'm fine though. Let's go back to sleep." She whispered as her boyfriend helped turn her round and spoon her. With Jesse's front pushing against her back and his head nestled in the crock of her neck, Beca soon drifted into a peaceful slumber once again.

* * *

"Becs." He poked her side "Beca, come on. Time to get up." She moaned and swatted his hand away from her torso. "Seriously?" He asked sitting down on the bed near her head "It's 2:30 in the afternoon, you have Bella's rehearsal in 30 minutes and you haven't moved since you woke up too early this morning. Beca UP!" Jesse demanded as he pulled the sheet up and ran his cold finger tips down her back where his t-shirt wasn't covering.

Beca slowly rolled over and glared at her boyfriend "Say the time again?"

"2:30pm … You haven't moved in around 11 hours." He stated looking at the omega watch on his right arm.

Her eyes blew up wide "Ah Shit! I'm late, I need a shower and new clothes. I haven't even put together an arrangement yet." She started scrambling out the bed and running into the connecting bathroom. Jesse laughed out loud as she yelled when the unexpected cold water cascaded over her.

"I've got a class I'll see you later Becs, love you!" Jesse shouted from the room.

Once a muffled 'Love you too' was heard, he was satisfied and walked out of Beca's room to his afternoon music class.

* * *

"Ok let's start doing some choreography stuff." Chloe said over all the mumbling from the other Bella's.

"Why? Flatbutt hasn't done an arrangement yet so there is nothing to do and I'm tired, can't we all just go to Chick-Fil-A?" Amy protested after doing 'Satan's work-out' as she called it.

"We've literally only ran 5 laps of the bleachers, you can't be tired already seriously Amy. Plus you did 4 of the laps horizontality." Chloe backfired while pulling her hair into a pony-tail. "There is only 6 weeks until the convention and we need to be perfect!" The red head stated making Beca flinch at the rising noise.

"Urm Beca you alright?" Jessica asked after witnessing her slight jump at Chloe's mini speech.

Beca was momentarily confused, the words didn't make sense, she just stared at Jessica like she had lost her mind. "Sorry … I … I don't …" her sentence was cut short as her eyes involuntary closed and she slowly swayed towards Chloe.

"CHLOE!" Jessica and Ashley simultaneously shouted as Beca fell onto the ginger.

Chloe struggled into holding up the dead-weight of Beca "Oh god … Beca! Beca open your eyes." Chloe lowered her best friend to the floor and checked if she still was breathing "Someone call Jesse NOW!" She screamed as she panicked and placed Beca's head in her lap and began stroking her hair and begging her to open her eyes and wake up.

* * *

Jesse was coming out of his last class of the week when he took out his phone to turn it off silent, there was a flood of missed phone calls and messages from the Bellas.

 _Where are you?_

 _There's something wrong with Beca!_

The messages continued all with a similar theme. He became very nervous and began running to the auditorium where the Bellas were rehearsing. He stopped dead in his tracks when another message came through.

 _She collapsed and is out cold._

He stared at his screen blankly, just like his girlfriend he also wanted to go out cold. It physically hurt him to think that something was wrong with the most important person in his life, beside his mom. His slight pause to the read the message gave way to sprinting to his Beca.

He ran into a chaotic scene Amy, Lily and Cynthia Rose were standing in a corner packing away items from rehearsal. Chloe and Emily were on the floor next to Beca, Jessica and Ashely were on the phone to someone and Flo and Stacie were just watching in shock at their captain on the floor, seemingly lifeless.

"What happened?" Jesse choked out as he took Beca's head into his lap.

"We were just talking and she fainted." Chloe quickly replied.

"She flinched at Chloe speaking, I asked if she was ok and she looked like she didn't understand a word I was saying." Jessica interrupted.

"Has anyone called 911? Get my phone." Jesse demanded as he cradled his girlfriend in his arms.

"Jesse, calm down. Ashley is calling now!" Jessica stated while Ashely joined the group – still on the phone.

"Ok. The ambulance will be here in 2 minutes. Jesse is she still breathing?" Ashely asked trying to get the operator updated on Beca's condition. He nodded at her and looked back down at Beca; who looked so peaceful, like the numerous amount of times when he had woken up and been mesmerised by her sleeping form.

The 2 minutes for the ambulance arrival felt like 2 hours to Jesse as he sat with his soul mate. Finally, the paramedics rushed over and began taking Beca out his grip and placing heart monitors on her and all other wires, he couldn't comprehend. "Ok son, let her go we need to get her to the hospital." The young paramedic said to him.

"NO! I can't leave her. I told her, I can't leave!" He shouted to nobody in particular. "I'll come, I need to come!" Jesse said getting out of his sitting position to follow the paramedics as they took Beca out on a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

The ambulance arrived outside the hospital and Beca was rushed out with Jesse running out behind, they got into the ER and the stretcher was rushed out of his sight. "BECA!" Jesse shouted as he tried to follow but a middle aged nurse held him back.

"Son, son. Calm down she'll be fine – they are going to stabilise her. Can you answer some questions?"

Jesse violently shook his head "I need to be with her, I can't lose her!" he desperately pleaded.

"I know but she's in the best care and it would really help if you answered some questions." Jesse looked the woman in the eye then down at her clipboard and nodded. The nurse nodded with him and gestured for him to take a seat; she took one next to him. "What's your name, and the patient's name?" She started.

"Jesse Swanson, and she's my girlfriend Rebeca Mitchell."

"Ok, Jesse do you know what happened?" The nurse asked in a calming voice as Jesse breathed out the breath he was holding.

"She fainted." He said and nurse looked up and raised her eyebrows "Urm, she had just been spoken to and she looked like she didn't understand and then she closed her eyes and fell onto her friend Chloe who brought her to the floor to lie down."

The nurse wrote away on her form before looking back up at him "Ok, I'll get this to the doctors and you'll be able to see her soon. Once last question, anything happened recently that was a bit odd?"

Jesse thought for a moment before remembering this morning "Urh … yeah … this morning like at 3, she suddenly woke up and said that her eyes went but she was fine. She was slightly shivering too."

The nurse stopped dead in her tracks, "right … I'll go deliver this and someone will come and get you soon, okay?" Jesse nodded becoming nervous about the nurses reaction to the new information he gave.

Hours later the nurse returned to a nearly full waiting area "Family of Rebeca Mitchel?" More than half the people waiting stood up, a mixture of Bellas and Trebles.

Jesse came forward with bloodshot eyes "Hi again, I'm …"

"I know. You can come now." She lead him away as he turned around to the rest of his friends and told them he would text with any news. They all nodded and returned to their seats as Jesse turn his attention back to the nurse and where she was taking him.

"She had been moved to a ward upstairs, the nurses there will give you more information."

Jesse nodded "Which ward?"

The nurse hesitated "Neurology."

He froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Jesse made it up 5 floors of the hospital and got lead into a unit with a small waiting area and a spotless desk against the wall. "Rebeca Mitchell's family?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, well her boyfriend. Jesse … Jesse Swanson." He replied.

"Hello Jesse, I'm nurse Claire. Can you just fill out these forms quickly and I'll notify the doctor that you're here. Jesse nodded and read over the forms; they were just contact information and next of kin. This didn't seem right to him, nothing was going to happen to her right?

A solid 10 minutes went past before a doctor appeared and walked over to the chairs and took a seat. "Hi Jesse, I'm Dr Holcot consultant neurologist here. I understand your Rebeca's boyfriend?"

He nodded "Yeah, and she prefers to be called Beca."

"Alright Beca. Well in the past few hours we have done, blood tests, CT, MRI and EEG. It'll take a few hours for the results to come through but I believe at the moment we are looking at a brain tumour, we can't be sure but mostly likely with all the test results so far that's where it's heading."

Jesse had gotten paler and nodded again, clearing this throat he asked the dreaded question "Is she ok. Will she be ok?"

"We can't be sure, alright?" Jesse nodded "But we will do everything we can to make sure she is. Does she have any blood relatives?"

"Uh yeah. Her dad, he's on his way."

Dr Holcot nodded and patted Jesse on the back "She's in room 86 at the end of the hall. Only close family members only no friends!" He insisted before walking away to his next patient.

It was 4 hours later when Beca finally woke up surrounded by medical equipment and machines, she sighed heavily and pulled herself up into the sitting position. It was only when she heard voices in the corridor that she angled her head towards the window and saw a doctor? and Jesse. She saw him shake the man's hand before turning around and walking back into her room.

"Beca! You're alive!" He mimicked as he walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before going back to sit in the chair at the side of the bed, she smiled at him trying to get himself comfortable. "Feeling better?"

"Well considering all this…" she motioned to the room and rolled her eyes. She turned her face back to him "Why am I here?" she asked. Beca watched as her boyfriend's smile dropped from his face and he looked down and laced her hand in his before turning back to her with the up-most serious expression on his face.

"Beca, your dad was here a few minutes ago and he'll be back tomorrow morning. He should tell you."

Beca witnessed the moisture gathering in his eyes "tell me what?" Jesse shock his head and wiped away the tears falling out the side of his eyes. "Jesse please?" She begged.

"Your dad needs to tell you." He insisted but Beca shock her head and squeezed his hand harder. He looked right into her eyes and swallowed deeply "Ok. Beca, we are all going to do everything to help you get better and move on with your life, okay?" She nodded preparing herself for the news. "You have a brain tumour."

*Beca's POV*

I felt like the world was shattering around me. The walls were no longer there and the floor the collapsing in on the people below. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I had no idea what I was looking at or what I was doing, this is it I thought. No, this isn't happening, all I could think of was what had I done to deserve this?

In the far distance I could hear the sound of Jesse begging me to look at him, but I can't move I'm stumped in this shell of a body, this body which had been failed by its master.

"Beca? Beca please look at me." He begged from the other side. I shook my head lightly; it was so painful just him being there, knowing I was the cause of his current pain. Looking would be harder. But Jesse had other plans, he lightly brushed over my jaw and delicately turned my head to his direction – our eyes slowly met.

"I'm sorry, so so so sorry." I burst into tears and released my hand and from his grasp.

Jesse has shell-shocked "No Beca no! This is not your fault, you didn't plan this and you have nothing to be sorry about!" He grabbed my hand back and pulled me into a bear hug, so tight I almost couldn't breathe but that didn't matter because in this moment breathing was limited as my world crashed down all around.

*Jesse's POV*

It's the next morning after I told Beca the devastating news, she cried into my chest for 30 minutes before I noticed that she had fallen asleep again and my shirt had tear stains down the side.

"Morning. Has she woken up at all yet?" Dr Mitchell asked as he walked into the room with a bunch of flowers from the step-monster.

"Yeah. She begged me to tell her too, she cried for 30 minutes and was is shock. I'm sorry Sir." I replied almost deflated as Dr Mitchell took a few seconds to look at his daughter.

"Son, call me Ben." I nodded and he slowly breathed out and looked at Beca again "I'm glad you told her, I had no idea how I was going to do it." Ben then came and sat on the side of the chair I was occupying "When she next wakes up the doctor needs to see her." I nodded for what seems like many of the 1000s of times that horrible day "but for now, go back to the treble house, have a shower and sleep. I'll tell you all that he says but I think he'll just be speaking about what we already know about treatments and the diagnosis. I'll stay with her for now, don't come back until you've had a good sleep!"

I sighed and looked up at Beca resting peacefully "Alright. Chloe's in the waiting room yet?" I asked hoping the answer was a yes so I didn't have to wait around in the lobby downstairs. Ben nodded yes and I got up. I kissed my girlfriend on the head and scribbled a note, folded it up and place it at the side of her bed.

As soon as I got into the waiting area I was bombarded by Chloe "How is she?"

"Uhm. Can we just get out of here? I'll tell you in the car?" She nodded seeing my pain of leaving my soul mate in the hospital room down the hall.

It took a long 40 minutes to return to the treble house through all the morning traffic and the car ride was silent as I stared out the window and watched the passing clouds in the brisk January day. Finally the car came to a stop and Chloe turned to me "I think I'm ready to hear it all." She said with her tone wavering with worry.

"Where to begin?" I sadly chuckled "She got diagnosed this yesterday evening with a brain tumour." Chloe's hand shot straight to her mouth as she covered it and motioned for him to continue "She's been sleeping most the time and they'll be going through treatments with her later. Only family in her room at the moment, I'm sorry Chlo."

"No I understand she needs family the most at the moment." She allowed a few tears run down her cheek before reaching for a tissue.

"I'm going to go to sleep to get back her quicker, I'll keep you updated." She nodded and hugged me before I hopped out the car and walked up the steps to the treble house. At the moment it was empty because the boys were all in their classes, I'm glad I didn't have to deal with questions right now as all I wanted was to cry myself to sleep.

Not just my pain but for the pain of my girlfriend.


End file.
